Kakarot and Samus Aran
by Vegitossjb
Summary: Summary: In a alternative timeline when Frieza didn't decide to destroy planet Vegeta and the parents of Kakarot didn't decide to send his youngest son to Earth. Kakarot a saiyan warrior have the same values as Gine what he would do when he meet Samus Aran would his life is going to change or is going to stay the same. (. a prequel to son kefla and son gohan alternative timeline)
1. Chapter 1

**Kakarot and Samus Aran**

**Chapter 1 : First encounter **

**Author's Note: Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed by Frieza. **

**Goku wasn't send on Earth and didn't lose his memory.**

**Bardock is the new general of the Saiyan Army.**

**Age**

**Kakarot- 16 **

**Samus – 16 **

**Vegeta – 21**

**Raditz – 21**

**Bardock – 37**

**Gine- 40**

**Kakarot and Samus**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Universe seven (year 753)**

**Planet Vegeta **

**Headquarters**

Kakarot arrived and grabbed his new mission. "so I need to capture her" Kakarot says the he put his scouter on and walked into his space pod when he traveled into another planet.

**Three hours later **

**Unknown planet **

Kakarot arrived to the planet and saw the woman with the weird jumpsuit. **"so I found you" **Kakarot thought.

The he started to sense her energy. **"she stronger than a regular Frieza soldier but weaker than Vegeta" **Kakarot thought.

"**I need to knock her out before she active her armor" **Kakarot thought.

He quickly appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her without holding back when she fell down unconscious and Kakarot caught her. "that was easy" Kakarot says.

He carried her on his arm and enter into the space pod. "I'm wonder why Frieza wanted me to capture her" Kakarot says as he push a button and traveled into planet Vegeta.

**Three hours later **

**Planet Vegeta **

**Prison**

Kakarot saw the Samus was already wearing a saiyan armor when he walked beside him. "can you tell me what Frieza is going to do with the woman" Kakarot ask her.

Frieza soldier looked at him. "most likely Frieza is going to kill her because Frieza only cares about the jumpsuit" Frieza soldier says.

Kakarot looked at him. "let's make a deal you can tell him the she died" Kakarot says.

"if you say that you can keep my reward" Kakarot says.

Frieza soldier looked at his device and saw the reward. "what….that a lot of money" Frieza soldier says.

"yes so is a deal" Kakarot says.

"yes" Frieza soldier says as he give him the key from the jail cell when he walked away from the prison.

Kakarot walked inside and saw the Samus was wearing the same saiyan armor as his mother when she woke up and saw she was in a jail cell. **"what the hell happen?" **Samus thought.

She stood up and saw she wasn't wearing the jumpsuit instead she was wearing a saiyan armor as she quickly stood up and looked at him. "who are you!" Samus screamed at him.

"calm down" Kakarot replied.

"**she have the same attitude as my mother when she get angry" **Kakarot thought.

"where is my jumpsuit" Samus says when Kakarot didn't say anything.

She quickly ran at him and started to punch him on his stomach. "tell me where is my jumpsuit" Samus says angry.

Kakarot quickly blocked the punch. "Frieza have you jumpsuit" Kakarot replied.

He quickly grabbed her hand. "let's go" Kakarot says.

"I'm not going to go anywhere" Samus says angry.

"you can stay here and the soldiers send you to Frieza and then you get kill" Kakarot replied.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to be you slave and when I have my chance I'm going to escape from this planet" Samus says while staring at him.

Kakarot picked her off of the ground and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey what's the big idea?!" Samus screamed at him.

He looked at her. "calm down" Kakarot says when Samus started to punch him multiple times.

"you fucking asshole!" Samus screamed when Kakarot just ignored her and flew into his house.

**Ten minutes later **

**Kakarot residence**

He walked inside the house when she started to punch him multiple times. "let me go! You fucking asshole!" Samus screamed at him.

"I'm going to let you go if you stop screaming" Kakarot says when she stop screaming when he moved away his hand away from her.

"That's enough! Let me go!" She yelled, drawing a stare from Kakarot. Samus's outburst was enough to distract him as she quickly broke free from his hold and got away from him, jumping back to get a few feet between them. She pointed her finger at him, staring him down with a fiery gaze.

"why! I'm here ! Tell me right now!" Samus screamed while pointing at him with a fiery gaze.

"the only reason you're here before I feel bad of you and I'm the only reason you're still alive" Kakarot says.

"Frieza was already planning of killing you life" Kakarot says.

"shut up you liar!" Samus screamed at him.

"you just wanted to use me as a sex toy!" Samus screamed at him.

"what! I wasn't going to treat you like a sex toy" Kakarot says angry.

"my mother taught me to respect women even when they're not saiyans" Kakarot says.

"shut up! I don't believe you!" Samus screamed at him.

Kakarot quickly grabbed her hand. "I'm not going to treat you like a sex toy" Kakarot says.

"I don't believe you" Samus says angry.

Kakarot looked at her. "fine you can stay here" Kakarot says.

"if you're hungry I have food in the refrigerator" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to go to my parents house" Kakarot says.

"one thing make sure you don't leave my house a lot of Frieza soldiers walk around my home planet and they would do something against you" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "you think I'm going to trust you" Samus says angry.

Kakarot looked at her. "I'm going to leave right now" Kakarot says when he left the house when he turned around and flew in top of his roof when he laid down and saw the Samus was still inside the house.

Samus laid down on the bed. **"I need to find a spaceship to run away from this planet" **Samus thought.

She looked around and saw a lot of pictures with his family when she walked in the refrigerator and saw a lot of instant noodles when she already felt the she was already hungry. **"fine….I'm going to eat something" **Samus thought the she grabbed the instant noodles.

**Five minutes later **

She already started to eat her food. **"I think I need to get my jumpsuit first before they send the jumpsuit to the bastard" **Samus thought when she walked into the window and saw it was the afternoon.

"**is better to run away during the night" **Samus thought the she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

**Six hours later **

She woke up and saw it was already dark when she walked outside and saw a group of Frieza soldiers. **"shit…they a lot of soldiers" **Samus thought.

She quickly ran in another direction when a Frieza soldier quickly threw a energy blast against her when Kakarot appeared next to her and deflected the energy blast. "she a friend so leave her alone before I beat you up" Kakarot says angry.

The Frieza soldier looked at him. "tell you friend to stay in the house" The Frieza soldier says when he walked away.

Kakarot looked at her and saw she didn't have any injuries. "I told you before don't leave from the house they're a lot of those bastards walking in my home planet" Kakarot says.

"fine I'm going to listen to you this time" Samus says as they walked back home.

**Kakarot residence **

She looked at him. "you told me the Frieza was going to kill me" Samus says.

Kakarot looked at her. "yes Frieza only cares about you jumpsuit" Kakarot replied.

"Frieza most likely would kill you or give you as a gift to the Ginyu force" Kakarot says.

"Trust me the Ginyu force is going to used you as a sex toy" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "what I'm going to do here" Samus says.

"tried to have a normal life because if you tried to get the jumpsuit you most likely going to get kill" Kakarot says.

"my power level is twelve thousand" Kakarot says.

"I'm still consider a weak saiyan" Kakarot says.

"just sleep on the bed I'm going to sleep in the sofa" Kakarot says.

She nodded at him when she laid down on her bed when she saw the Kakarot was on the sofa when she looked on the roof. **"what the hell is going to happen in my life" **Samus thought the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Ten hours later **

She woke up and saw a woman staring at her. "who are you" Gine says while looking at her.

She quickly stood up. "Kakarot….you're girlfriend is here!" Samus screamed at him when she saw he was still sleeping.

"girlfriend?" Gine says the she started to laugh.

"I'm her mother" Gine says.

Samus looked at her. "you look to young to have a son" Samus says.

"trust me I'm a mother and Kakarot is the youngest son" Gine says.

Kakarot woke up and saw his mother. "mom…what are you doing here" Kakarot says.

"I hear from the other saiyans the you have a girl in you house" Gine says.

"yes…her name is Samus" Kakarot says.

"hi my name is Gine" Gine says while shaking her hand.

"mother where is my father" Kakarot ask her.

"he went to a mission with Raditz and Vegeta" Gine says.

She was going to say something but Kakarot stomach started to growl when Gine looked at him. "I'm going to cook breakfast" Gine says as she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

Samus looked at her. **"she taller than me" **Samus thought when Kakarot looks at her.

"something wrong" Kakarot ask her.

"I'm okay" Samus replied.

"mother can you go to the store and buy new clothes for Samus so she feel comfortable" Kakarot says.

"sure is fine" Gine replied.

"I'm going to give you the money" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

"Kakarot do you have a mission today" Gine ask him.

"no but I'm going to spend most of the day training by myself" Kakarot says.

"okay son" Gine says while cooking breakfast.

**Thirty minutes later **

They're started to eat when Samus looked at her. "thank you for the food" Samus says.

Kakarot was surprised. "what?" Samus says at him.

"nothing I was surprised the you was respectful with my mother" Kakarot says.

"I'm not disrespectful and yesterday I was just angry" Samus says the she continued to eat her food.

"is fine it was my fault the you felt unconscious last night" Kakarot says as he continued to eat his food.

Samus finish eating her food Gine quickly grabbed her hand. "Samus let's go to the store and buy you new clothes" Gine says when she grabbed the money of his son.

"son have fun training" Gine says as they left the house.

Kakarot walked in another room and saw it was empty. "I think Samus would feel more comfortable if she have her own room" Kakarot says as he walked outside of his house.

**Two hours later **

**Unknown planet **

Bardock quickly flew at him and deflected the energy blast in another direction. "son pay more attention" Bardock says.

Raditz looked at him. "I'm going to be okay" Raditz says.

Bardock looked at him. "after this mission we're going to train together so you can increase you power" Bardock says.

"yes I can't believe the my younger brother is stronger than me" Raditz says.

Bardock looked at him. "you need to train more if you want to get stronger" Bardock says.

"yes the same way as you when you defeat Nappa and King Vegeta make you the new General of the saiyans" Raditz says.

"yes now focus on the mission" Bardock says.

**Four hours later **

**Kakarot residence **

Samus and Gine walked inside the house when they saw the Kakarot was moving stuff. "son what are you doing" Gine ask him.

"I bought new furniture for the room of Samus" Kakarot says when they walked into the room and Samus saw her new room.

Samus was surprised. "thank you but why you did this for me" Samus says.

"I was mean when we meet for the first time" Samus says.

Kakarot looked at her. "it was my fault the I forced you to have a new life on my home planet" Kakarot says.

Gine looked at her. "Samus I'm going to help you organize your room" Gine says when they started to organize the room.

Kakarot saw multiple bags of clothes. "you bought a lot of clothes" Kakarot says.

She looked at her. "I told her to buy only five but she didn't listen to me" Samus says.

He looked at her. "my mother don't listen to anyone and is better the you don't make her angry" Kakarot says.

She was looking at him. "you say something" Gine says.

"I didn't say nothing" Kakarot replied.

Samus looked at her. **"he is right…she looks scary when she is angry" **Samus thought as they continue to organize the room.

**Two hours later**

Gine looked around. "Kakarot you bought a lot of good furniture" Gine says.

Samus looked at him. "how much do you pay for the furniture" Samus ask him.

"don't worry how much money I spent" Kakarot says.

Gine looked to the clock. "it looks the you father is going to arrived soon…I need to cook something for him" Gine says.

"okay mother" Kakarot says.

"before you leave can you tell my father if we can train together tomorrow" Kakarot ask her.

"yes I'm going to tell him" Gine says.

"goodbye son and Samus" Gine says.

"goodbye" Kakarot and Samus replied at the same time.

Samus looked at him. "Kakarot I'm going to tried my best to get a long with you" Samus says.

"so let's be friends" Samus says.

Kakarot looked at her. "sure we can be friends" Kakarot says as he shakes her hand.

"I'm going to rest in my room so see you later" Samus says when Kakarot nodded at her when Samus walked into her room.

She laid down on her bed. "so this is my new life" Samus says as she started to think about her future when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 2 : Samus Aran new life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Samus Aran new life**

**Kakarot and Samus**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Universe seven (year 753)**

**Kakarot residence **

In the morning when Samus woke up when she left the room and saw the Kakarot was already wearing the saiyan armor. "good morning" Samus says.

"good morning" Kakarot replied.

"Samus I'm going to a mission" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

"my parents house is over there just in case you need something just ask my mother" Kakarot says.

"okay Kakarot" Samus says.

"Kakarot what kind of mission you're going to go" Samus ask him.

"I'm going to conquer another planet" Kakarot replied.

She looked at him. "yes I forgot you're a space pirate" Samus says.

Kakarot looked at her. "I'm going to leave so see you later" Kakarot says.

"good bye" Samus replied when she saw he was already gone.

She walked into the sofa. "I wonder if I would be able to get my jumpsuit back" Samus says when she looked outside and saw a lot of saiyans having a normal day.

**Headquarters **

Kakarot walked inside the Headquarters when he went to the office and grabbed his mission. "it looks the I'm going to a mission with Prince Vegeta" Kakarot says.

Vegeta walked beside him. "Kakarot hurry up we're going to a mission" Vegeta says as he walked inside his space pod and travel to another planet.

"asshole" Kakarot says as he walked inside his space pod and travel into another planet.

**One hour later **

**Unknown planet **

They arrived to the planet when Vegeta was looking around. "so this is a advanced planet" Vegeta says.

He used the scouter when he push it and suddenly the power levels appeared. "the highest power level is five hundred" Vegeta says.

"Kakarot don't destroy anything just kill them" Vegeta says.

"yes l going to travel the other side of the planet" Kakarot says when Vegeta already fly away.

"**I'm going to force them to escape from this planet I don't feel like killing innocent civilians" **Kakarot thought as he flew to the other side of the planet.

**Planet Vegeta **

Samus walked outside and walked into the house of Gine when she knock the door multiple times when the door open. "hi Samus" Gine says.

"hi Gine" Samus replied.

"Kakarot already went to a mission" Samus says.

"yes I hear the he is going to a mission with Prince Vegeta" Gine says.

"I'm going to be honest but I don't really like space pirates" Samus says.

"is fine I'm not proud the my sons is going to the kind of mission but they don't have any choice if they don't listen the order of Frieza most likely he would kill then" Gine says when Samus nodded at her.

She looked at him. "Samus you want to join us I'm going to cook breakfast" Gine says.

"yes…I don't know how to cook" Samus says.

"is fine" Gine replied when she walked inside the house when she saw the husband of Gine.

"this is my husband his name is Bardock" Gine says.

"Bardock her name is Samus and she a friend of Kakarot" Gine says.

Bardock looked at her. "I didn't know the my son have a friend" Bardock says.

"**maybe she the future mate from my son" **Bardock thought.

They sat down and started to eat when Gine looked at her. "Samus I'm curious about you life" Gine says with curiosity.

"I was a bounty hunter and I fought monsters" Samus says.

"it was a dangerous job" Samus says.

"every mission I was prepared to died just in case a monster tried to kill me" Samus says.

"my jumpsuit give me a lot of power to fight against monsters" Samus says.

Bardock looked at her. "wait….oh no wonder you're still alive" Bardock says.

"I hear the Frieza was angry the he wasn't able to kill the person who was using the jumpsuit" Bardock says.

"so my son pay one of the Frieza soldier to give a false report" Bardock says.

"yes it makes sense" Gine replied.

"so Kakarot used his money to save my life" Samus says surprised.

"I'm happy the he save you life" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"my son spent most of his time going to missions with Vegeta or training by herself" Gine says.

"yes he train a lot and most likely my son is going to surpass me" Bardock says.

"yes I'm really proud of him" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"the same thing for Raditz" Gine says when Samus nodded at her when they continue to talk.

**Two hours later **

**Unknown planet **

Kakarot flew into the boulder when he sat down and saw the Vegeta wasn't near him. **"good the I didn't have to kill anybody" **Kakarot thought.

"**I wonder when are we going to stop working for Frieza and his family" **Kakarot thought

Kakarot laid down when he used his scouter and saw the Vegeta was the only one. **"he already finish killing the soldiers and the civilians" **Kakarot thought.

**Ten minutes later **

Vegeta flew at him and saw the Kakarot was laid down on the boulder. "what the hell are you doing!" Vegeta screamed at him.

He looked at him. "I already finish eliminating all the civilians from the other side of the planet" Kakarot says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine the next time tell me when you finish fighting against you enemies" Vegeta says.

"next time I'm going to tell you" Kakarot replied.

"my father is already planning of making you the next general of the saiyan army when Bardock decided to retired" Vegeta says.

"I don't care if you're the third strongest saiyan but you need to act more like a saiyan" Vegeta says.

"no thank you I'm going to have the same values as my mother" Kakarot says.

"fine do whatever you want" Vegeta says.

"you're not talking bad things about my mother" Kakarot says surprised.

"my mother treat you mother like a friend and don't care if you mother is a third class or don't have the same attitude as the other saiyans" Vegeta says.

Kakarot was going to say something but Vegeta interrupts him. "let's go I want to go home" Vegeta says as they're walked back to the space pod and travel back to they home planet.

**Planet Vegeta **

**Kakarot residence **

Samus walked inside the house when she sat down on the sofa. **"that was a lot of food" **Samus thought while touching her stomach.

"**I'm not a saiyan but the food the Gine made is delicious" **Samus thought when she get closer and saw a picture of Kakarot when he was a little boy.

"**I wonder how he was acting when he was a little boy" **Samus thought when she stood up and walked into her bed.

She laid down on her bed as she looked into the roof. "I feel so weird without my jumpsuit" Samus says.

"I don't have anything to do here" Samus thought when she touched her stomach.

"Gine give me almost the same amount as Bardock" Samus says when she get out of her bed and started to do push ups.

"**at least I'm going do to some excited so I don't get bored" **Samus thought

**One hour later **

**Headquarters **

Kakarot and Vegeta arrived to the Headquarters. "Kakarot we're going to have another mission tomorrow" Vegeta says.

"which planet are we going to go tomorrow" Kakarot ask him.

"the planet is Kalavac" Vegeta says.

"the planet is five times bigger and the gravity is a little bit stronger than our home planet" Vegeta says.

"our gravity is ten and their planet is fifteenth" Vegeta says.

"the planet have a lot of natural resources so Frieza want to used so he can have a unlimited fuel for the space ships" Vegeta says.

Vegeta stop and saw the Ginyu force walking at them. "is Vegeta the princess of all the saiyans" Ginyu says with a cocky smile on his face.

Vegeta walked at him. "what did you call me" Vegeta says angry.

"you have a lot of guts to talk a elite member of the Frieza army" Ginyu says.

Vegeta started to laugh. "go home and dance for you boss" Vegeta says while showing his middle finger at him.

"how dare you" Ginyu says angry when suddenly he scouter started to make a noise.

"you lucky the I didn't beat you up" Ginyu says.

"hurry up Frieza is calling us" Ginyu says as his teammates quickly ran to the space pod and traveled to another planet.

Vegeta saw it was already gone. "fucking bastards" Vegeta says.

Kakarot looked at him. "I hate them too" Kakarot says.

Vegeta looked at him. "I'm going to surpass them and them I'm going to kill them" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to go and continue my training" Vegeta says as he walked away and traveled back home.

Kakarot looked down. **"finally I can rest" **Kakarot thought as he flew back home.

**Ten minutes **

**Kakarot residence **

He walked inside the house when Samus was sitting on the living room when he walked at her and sat down beside her. "Kakarot I meet you father " Samus says.

Kakarot looked at her. "so you already meet my parents" Kakarot says.

"you only need to meet my older brother" Kakarot says.

"you have a older brother" Samus says surprised

"yes but he is a asshole" Kakarot says.

"if you meet him most likely he is going to disrespect you because you're not a saiyan" Kakarot says when he put something on the table.

She saw the strange object. "I think I saw this before" Samus says.

"yes I remember I went to the planet to kill the monster from the planet" Samus replied.

"I remember the natives was really nice to me" Samus says.

"did you went to the planet" Samus ask him.

"yes I already went to the planet" Kakarot replied.

"Frieza give us the mission to conquer the planet" Kakarot says.

Samus was in shock. "so you went to the planet and conquer it" Samus says.

"yes" Kakarot says.

"we went to the planet so we be able to obtain the natural resources and the technology" Kakarot says.

"what happen to the natives" Samus ask him.

"Vegeta kill the other half of the planet and I d-" Samus interrupts him.

"what…you kill the other side of the planet" Samus says angry.

"why did you kill them" Samus says.

Kakarot was going to say something but Samus interrupts him. "I this time I thought you wasn't the same as the other space pirates" Samus says angry.

"I thought you was the same as you mother but I was wrong you just the same as the other dirty space pirates" Samus says angry.

"can you let me explain wh-" Samus interrupts him.

"I don't want to hear you!" Samus screamed at him.

Kakarot looked at her. "get out! I don't want to see you!" Samus screamed at him while pushing him away from the house.

"fine I'm going to leave" Kakarot says as he left the house when Samus walked into the living and saw the clock.

"I can't believe the planet the I protect it was conquer by space pirates " Samus says when she walked back into her room and laid down on the bed.

Samus grabbed the pillow. "asshole" Samus says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Thirty minutes later **

Kakarot was walking by himself when suddenly Badakk walked beside him. "what are you doing here by yourself" Badakk says

"hi cousin" Kakarot says.

"so do you have some trouble" Badakk ask him.

"yes some problems with a girl" Kakarot replied.

"let's go to the bar and we can talk" Badakk says.

"you know I'm not old enough to drink alcohol" Kakarot says.

"yes I know and I was thinking about paying you a drink the don't have any alcohol" Badakk says.

"I don't want you mother get angry at me if I give you alcohol for accident" Badakk says.

"fine let's go" Kakarot replied as they walked to the bar.

**Ten minutes later **

**Kakarot residence **

Samus woke up and saw it was still late when she left the room and saw the Kakarot wasn't in the house. "I need to talk with somebody" Samus says.

"I think Gine is the only choice" Samus says as she walked out of the house when she started to walk and travel to the house of Gine.

**Twenty minutes later **

**Gine and Bardock residence **

**Author's Note **

**Salsifie- mother of Bardock **

Samus knock the door multiple times when Gine opened the door. "hi Samus" Gine says.

"hi Gine" Samus says.

"did something happen" Gine says.

"yes I want to talk with someone" Samus says.

"is fine you can talk with me" Gine says when they walked inside the house when she saw another saiyan woman.

"this is my mother in law" Gine says.

"her name is Salsifie" Gine says.

Salsifie walked at her. "you must be Samus" Salsifie says when Samus shakes her hand.

"yes my name is Samus" Samus replied.

"I hear a lot of things about you" Salsifie says.

"you're a famous bounty hunter" Salsifie says.

"yes I went to different planets eliminating monsters and capturing criminals" Samus says.

"but Frieza have you jumpsuit" Salsifie says.

"yes" Samus says.

"let's go to the living room so we can talk" Gine says as they walked into the living room and started to talk with each other.

**Ten minutes later **

**Bar**

They walked inside the bar when Kakarot saw Nappa drinking beer. **"the bastard is here" **Kakarot thought.

Nappa walked at him and looked at him. "I can't believe the a third class stolen my job" Nappa says angry

Kakarot looked at him. "is not my problem the my father beat you up" Kakarot says.

Nappa looked at him. "shut up! You stupid third class!" Nappa screamed as he quickly ran at him and tried to attack him.

Kakarot blocked his block and easily knock him out. "that was easy" Kakarot says as he grabbed his face and threw him into the street.

Badakk and Kakarot sat down when Badakk already pay for the drinks when Badakk grabbed his beer meanwhile Kakarot was drinking his coke. "so what is you problem with the girl" Badakk says.

"she not a saiyan" Kakarot says.

"she don't have the same beliefs as the saiyans" Kakarot says.

"so she have a similar values as you mother" Badakk says.

"yes but the difference she don't understands why I'm working for Frieza" Kakarot says.

Badakk looked at him. "first tried to convince her to listen you side of the story" Badakk says.

"if she was able to convince her then apologize to her" Badakk says.

"throw away you pride and apologize to her" Badakk says.

"fine…I want to give her something" Kakarot says.

"you they're a lot of stories about this planet" Badakk says.

"planet Namek have the dragon balls the would be able to grant any wish even immortality" Badakk says.

"dragon balls" Kakarot says.

"if I was you go to the store and buy some chocolates" Badakk says.

"saiyans woman love chocolate even women's from different planet love chocolate too" Badakk says.

"fine I'm going to the store to buy some chocolate" Kakarot says.

"good" Badakk says the he continued to drink his beer.

"cousin tell me more about you wife and son" Kakarot says.

"sure but I only can stay a little bit more because my wife is going to be waiting for me" Badakk says when they continue to talk with each other.

**Gine and Bardock residence **

Gine looked at him. "so you're angry the my son conquer and kill the civilians" Gine says.

"but Samus….my son never kill anyone except for soldiers who is trying to kill him" Gine says.

"most of the time my son forced the civilians to leave the planet" Gine says.

Salsifie looked at her. "the missions is obligatory if he disobey the mission he is going to get kill by the Ginyu force or by Frieza" Salsifie says.

"he didn't have any choice to conquer it" Salsifie says.

"at least my son let the survivors escape from the planet" Gine says.

"I'm sorry the I treat you son like that" Samus says.

"is fine my son have a similar attitude as his father so he have a lot of pride too" Gine says.

"but he is a kind saiyan that why you're still alive" Gine says

"if Frieza find out the my son pay the soldier so you can still be alive he is going to come to planet Vegeta and kill you then kill my son" Gine says.

"so he put his life on the line so you can be alive" Gine says when Samus didn't say anything.

"I have a lot of memories in the planet when I was a child that was the last time I went which my parents and it was the place when my mother bought me my first pet" Samus says.

"sorry about that but my son didn't have any choice" Gine says.

Samus looked at her. "yes I understand" Samus says.

"I'm going to return to the house of Kakarot" Samus says.

"I'm coming with you a lot of Frieza soldiers drink in this day" Salsifie says.

"goodbye" Gine says.

"Goodbye" Samus and Salsifie says at the same time as they left the house.

**Twenty minutes later **

**Kakarot residence **

They arrived to the house when she looked at her. "Samus you should give my grandson a second chance" Salsifie says.

"my grandson is prideful but he is kind" Salsifie says.

"Goodbye and good luck" Salsifie says.

"goodbye" Samus replied when she walked inside the house as she walked into the living room when she sat down and waited for Kakarot to comeback.

**One hour later **

Kakarot walked inside the house when Samus was waiting for him. "Samus I'm going to explain what happen to the civilian so let me explain it" Kakarot says.

"okay I'm going to listen" Samus replied.

"the other side of the planet the civilians was able to escape from the planet and look for a new planet to live in" Kakarot says.

"I didn't kill anyone except for the soldiers" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "yes and I understand" Samus says.

"I'm sorry I was acting like a bitch" Samus says.

"is fine and you don't have to insult yourself" Kakarot says when he give her a box of chocolates.

She opened and saw a lot of chocolate balls when she took one and eat it. "thank you for buying me the dark chocolate" Samus says.

"Samus tomorrow I'm going to a mission" Kakarot says when Samus nodded at him.

"good night" Kakarot says.

"good night" Samus says when she saw he was already in his room.

She grabbed the box of chocolate and eat two more chocolate pieces. "is really good" Samus says as she put the box of chocolates inside the refrigerator.

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. **"Kakarot you're a kind saiyan" **Samus thought as she fell down to sleep.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 3 – Training **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Training**

**Kakarot and Samus**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Universe seven (year 753)**

**Kakarot residence**

Samus woke up in the morning when she left the room and saw the Kakarot was already woke up. "Samus are you hungry" Kakarot ask her by showing a plate of food.

She walked beside him. "you know how to cook" Samus says surprised.

"no I just bough this" Kakarot replied.

"is a popular food" Kakarot says.

She sat down and started to eat her food. "is good and it has a interesting flavor" Samus says.

"yes but my mother can make this one but even better" Kakarot says.

"so you have a mission" Samus ask him.

"yes but this time is going to be Prince Vegeta and me" Kakarot says.

"is a planet the have a higher gravity than my home planet" Kakarot says.

"are you two be able to fight over there" Samus ask him.

"we be a little bit slower but we have a higher chance to survive the battle" Kakarot says.

"Prince Vegeta is excited to fight another planet the have a warrior race" Kakarot says.

"I think I'm going to comeback in twelve hours or tomorrow morning " Kakarot says.

"if you want you can stay here or stay in my mom house so you don't feel alone" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to stay in you mom house" Samus says.

"you mother is a kind person" Samus says.

"yes I know my mother is kind" Kakarot replied.

Kakarot finish eating his breakfast. "I'm going to leave right now" Kakarot says the he threw the bottle of water into the trash can.

"goodbye Samus" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Samus replied when she saw the Kakarot already left the house when she continued to eat her food.

"**I'm going to visit her" **Samus thought.

She finish eating her food when she walked outside. **"I think Gine is awake" **Samus thought when she travel to the house of Gine.

**The Headquarter**

Kakarot walked inside and saw the Vegeta was already there. "Kakarot hurry up we need to go in the planet and conquer it" Vegeta says.

"fine let's go but I'm going to fight by myself" Kakarot says.

"I wasn't planning to help you anyway" Vegeta replied when he walked in the space pod and travel to another planet.

Kakarot grabbed the paper and looked at it. "yes I was right…I'm going to comeback tomorrow morning" Kakarot says the he walked into the space pod as he travel to another planet.

**Planet Vegeta **

**Gine and Bardock IV residence **

She knocks the door multiple times when she opened the door and saw him. "what do you want" Raditz says when suddenly Gine appeared next to him and grabbed his tail.

"son don't be disrespectful to her" Gine says while holding his tail.

Raditz felt the he didn't have to much energy. "fine I'm not going to treat her like that" Raditz says.

"you forgot something" Gine says.

"I'm sorry" Raditz says.

"good if you continue to have the act like this you would never get a wife" Gine says.

"you younger brother have a higher chance to marry with someone" Gine says.

"fine I'm going to tried to change" Raditz says.

"good" Gine says the he let him go when he quickly left the house.

"sorry about that…my oldest son is a little bit disrespectful" Gine says.

"is fine" Samus replied

"Samus do you need something" Gine ask her.

"I was thinking of staying here for tonight" Samus replied.

"Kakarot told me the he believes the he is coming back tomorrow" Samus says.

"yes I heard about his mission with prince Vegeta" Gine says.

"I have a guest room so you can stay here" Gine says.

She looked around and didn't saw nobody. "did you husband went to a mission too" Samus ask her.

"yes and my oldest son is going to a mission right now" Gine says.

"is really quiet Samus says.

"yes before during this time I in my job cutting meat but when my husband is the new general of the saiyan army he have enough money to pay food and other important things" Gine says.

"so I spend my time in my house or I visit my mother in law or my friends" Gine says.

"Samus I want to know more about you" Gine ask her when she nodded at her and walked into the living room when they're started to talk with each other.

**Two hours later **

**Unknown planet **

They arrived to the planet when Kakarot started to walk. "is a little bit heavy" Kakarot says the he started to kick in different directions.

"I still able to fight fast" Kakarot says.

"yes I feel the same way" Vegeta says.

"good thing the this planet only lives the soldiers" Vegeta says.

"that means we don't have to worry about weak civilians" Vegeta says.

Kakarot looked at him. "I'm going to fight the other side of the planet" Kakarot says when flew in the other direction.

Vegeta looked the other direction. "I can't wait to test my power" Vegeta says the he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast cause multiple explosions.

Vegeta saw his scouter when he saw multiple soldiers going at him. **"good come at me" **Vegeta thought.

"I'm going to defeat them all" Vegeta says the he prepared to fight them when suddenly a soldier ran at him and attack him when Vegeta blocked his punch.

Vegeta looked at him. "that not enough to defeat me" Vegeta says the he quickly punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"weakling" Vegeta says the he quickly punch him multiple times when he kick his stomach and quickly grabbed his hand and threw him in another direction.

He flew into the sky when he started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

He saw the soldiers quickly started to run at him. "idiots" Vegeta says as they're continued to fight against each other.

**Planet Vegeta **

**Gine and Bardock IV residence **

Gine stood up when she opened the door and saw them. "Hi Badakki and Shaya" Gine says.

She looked at them. "hi" Shaya and Badakki replied at the same time.

"I hear the Kakarot have a friend" Shaya says.

"yes her name is Samus" Gine replied.

They walked at her. "Hi my name is Shaya" Shaya says.

"hi my name is Badakki" Badakki says.

"Shaya is the great grandmother of Kakarot" Gine says.

"Badakki is the great great grandmother of Kakarot" Gine says.

She looks at her. "they're look so young" Samus says.

"we stay young until we reach eighty years old" Gine says.

"Salsifie is going to come too" Gine says.

"she told me she was doing something right now but she is going to come here in two hours" Gine says.

Shaya was getting closer at her. "Samus you don't have any problem if I touch you hair" Shaya says.

"is fine" Samus says when she was getting closer and touched her hair.

"omg…if you hair is a little bit wild and a different eye color you would look like Salsifie" Shaya says.

"you think so" Samus says.

Gine looked at her. "yes she looks a little bit like Salsifie" Gine says

"Gine where is you husband?" Shaya ask her.

"he went to a mission and my oldest son went to a mission too" Gine says.

"I think he is going to come back in the afternoon" Gine says.

Shaya stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to call her if she is going to come" Shaya says the she walked outside.

Samus looked at her. "Badakki you have a similar hairstyle as Kakarot and Bardock" Samus says.

She looked at her. "I think this hairstyle is like a family threat" Badakki says.

"Badakki can you tell me something about you" Samus says with curiosity.

"I retired from being a soldier long ago so I spend my time with my husband or I visit my other family members" Badakki says.

"when I was a little girl planet Vegeta wasn't allied with Frieza and his family" Badakki says.

"I think it was better if the saiyans didn't accept they're alliance but most likely they're would destroy the planet if King Vegeta say no" Badakki says.

"I heard the Tuffle lives this planet long ago" Samus says.

"yes but the Saiyans and the Tuffle was having multiple conflicts" Badakki says.

"one time the Tuffle kidnapped some saiyans babies and used them as experiments" Badass says.

"the saiyans was tired when the Tuffle treat them like animals so we start a war" Badakki says.

"it was a brutal war and a lot of saiyans was getting kill but when the full moon appeared we transformed into the great ape form and kill all the Tuffle" Badakki says.

She looked at her. "did you participate in the war" Samus ask her.

"yes" Badakki replied.

"do you believe the Frieza and his family would be defeated" Samus ask her.

"yes but right now we have to wait" Badakki replied when they're continued to talk with each other.

**Two hours later **

**Unknown planet **

Kakarot dodged the energy blast when he quickly grabbed his face and slammed his face into the ground. "that was easy" Kakarot says.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them as the energy blast crash against them causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear when he quickly turned around and deflected a energy blast.

Vegeta looked at him. "Kakarot hurry up! I already conquer the opposite side of the planet" Vegeta says.

Kakarot turned around and looked at him. "I almost finish" Kakarot says.

"good now hurry up so we can return home" Vegeta says.

He looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to defeat them" Kakarot says as he dodged the energy blast when he quickly threw a energy blast against him.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already death. "Good now hurry up" Vegeta says when he saw the energy blast going at him.

He kicked the energy blast in different directions. "fine I'm going to help you too" Vegeta says as they continue to fight them.

**Planet Vegeta **

**Gine and Bardock IV residence **

Salsifie walked inside the house and saw they're was talking to each other. "hi" Salsifie says.

"hi" Samus and the others says at the same time.

She sat down beside them. "so Bardock and Kakarot is not here" Salsifie says.

"Kakarot and Bardock are in a mission" Gine says.

She looked at her. "Samus for some reason I remembered you" Salsifie says.

"which planet are you from" Salsifie ask her.

"I was born on planet K-2L" Samus replied.

"yes my grandson meet you before" Salsifie says.

"I remember the I went with my grandson to the planet to get resources" Salsifie says.

"you home planet was allied for the saiyans but for some reason all you people was already death when I tried to go to the planet again" Salsifie says.

"I don't really remember about my childhood" Samus says.

She grabbed her wallet and show her a picture. "this picture it was when you two meet for the first time" Salsifie says.

"yes I think Kakarot was only five years old and you was only four years old" Salsifie says.

She grabbed the picture and looked at it. "it was a long time…I don't really remember it" Samus says when she saw the picture.

"I have more pictures of you two" Salsifie says.

"we went to you home planet three times" Salsifie says.

She grabbed another picture when she saw her younger self giving a kiss on the cheek of Kakarot. "I like the relationship of you two even Gine like it too" Salsifie says.

"if you want to see the other pictures is in my house" Salsifie says.

"the last time we tried to go but we informed the natives was death…Kakarot was sad to lose the first friend" Salsifie says

"but is a good thing you're still alive" Salsifie says with a smile when Samus nodded at her.

**Unknown planet **

Vegeta looked to his scouter. "Kakarot is time to go home" Vegeta says.

"it looks the Frieza is going to give us a lot of money" Vegeta says.

Kakarot looked at him. "Vegeta are you tired from working for Frieza" Kakarot says.

Vegeta looked at him when he turned off the scouter. "yes I'm tired of working with the bastard" Vegeta says.

"do you think we be able to defeat Frieza and his family" Kakarot ask him.

Vegeta stared at him. "right now we don't have any chance" Vegeta says.

"We're need to worry about the Ginyu force" Vegeta says.

"I want to humiliate them in front of Frieza and then kill them" Vegeta says.

He turned around. "Kakarot let's go home I want to continue my training" Vegeta says when he nodded at him when they're walked into the space pod.

They walked inside the space pod and travel back to planet Vegeta when Kakarot closed his eyes. **"I already tired from working with Frieza and his stupid army" **Kakarot thought.

**One hour later **

**Planet Vegeta **

**The Headquarters**

Kakarot walked outside and saw his father was waiting for him. "Kakarot let's go so we can train together" Bardock IV says.

"okay father" Kakarot replied when they're flew to another location.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Mountain Range **

Kakarot and Bardock IV are staring against each other. "son you better show me how strong you become" Bardock IV says.

Kakarot started to release his power when Bardock IV saw his power level. "fourteenth thousands" Bardock IV says with a proud voice.

Bardock IV released his power when Kakarot read his power level. "seventeenth thousand" Kakarot says as he was surprised.

Bardock IV and Kakarot flew against each other when they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Bardock IV saw a opening he quickly slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction.

Kakarot crashed to the boulder. **"dammit…my father is a lot more stronger than before" **Kakarot thought.

He quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. Bardock IV deflected the energy blast when suddenly Kakarot quickly uppercut him into his stomach.

He moved his hand and threw him multiple ki blast against him when Bardock quickly deflected the energy blast when Kakarot approached next to him and quickly punch him into his face.

"good son but not enough to defeat me" Kakarot replied when he delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach and threw him into the boulder.

Kakarot quickly stood up and looked at him. "don't worry father I'm going to defeat you" Kakarot says as he started to release more of his power.

He quickly flew at him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach multiple times when he quickly kicked into his stomach and them he quickly slams his fist into his stomach.

Bardock IV saw a little bit of blood on his lips when he smiled at him. "son you better surpass me" Bardock IV says.

Kakarot looked at him. "don't worry father I'm going to surpass you" Kakarot says as they're continued to fight against each other.

**Two hours later **

**Gine and Bardock IV residence**

They're walked inside the house and saw the Samus was talking with his mother and the rest of his family. "Kakarot come over here" Salsifie says.

He walked beside her and saw multiple pictures of him and a small girl. "Kakarot did you know the you meet Samus in the past" Salsifie says.

Kakarot looked at her. "no wonder when I meet you for the first time I have the feeling the I meet you before" Kakarot says.

"sorry but I didn't recognize you…you changed a lot" Samus says.

"yes is normal the you didn't recognize me" Kakarot says when Samus nodded at him.

Gine looked at him. "son what happen?" Gine says when she saw some injuries on his face and around on his arm.

"I was training with my father and he defeat me again" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "Gine don't get angry at me I want my son to surpass me" Bardock IV says.

She looks at him. "is fine and I know you're trying you best to make our son stronger" Gine says.

"mom we have to leave right now" Kakarot says.

"tomorrow morning I have another impression mission with Prince Vegeta" Kakarot says.

"good the you're working with prince Vegeta" Gine says.

He looked at her. "yes…sometimes he is annoying but he is a good fighter so I don't have to worry about his safety" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Kakarot and Samus says at the same time when Salsifie walked at them and give them a picture.

"Kakarot and Samus this picture it was when you two meet each other for the first time" Salsifie says.

Samus grabbed a picture and looked at it. "yes during the time we have the same height" Samus says.

"yes but right now you're shorter than me" Kakarot says.

"yes but it don't matter" Samus says when she put it on her pocket.

"goodbye and thanks for the picture" Samus says

"no problem" Salsifie replied.

"goodbye" Kakarot replied.

"goodbye" Salsifie replied when she saw they're already left the house when she turned around and looked at her.

"Gine do you believe the Kakarot is going to marry with Samus" Salsifie ask her.

"yes" Gine replied.

"I would love for my son to marry with her and he give me some grandkids" Gine says.

"I already imagine Kakarot and Samus having four kids" Gine says when they're continued to talk with each other.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Kakarot residence **

Samus walked into her room and put the picture on the desk. "so I meet Kakarot when I was a little girl" Samus says.

She laid down on her bed. "I wonder what is going to happen in our future if we have a serious relationship" Samus says the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – New Relationship **

**Kakarot and Samus**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Universe seven (year 753)**

**Kakarot residence**

In the morning when Samus woke up and saw it was early in the morning when she left her room and saw the Kakarot was already awake. "good morning" Samus says.

"good morning" Kakarot replied.

"Kakarot do you have a mission today" Samus ask him.

"no I was thinking spending my time training with my father" Kakarot says.

"I was thinking the we can used this day to know each other" Samus says.

"the last time we meet it was when we was kids" Samus says.

He looked at her. "yes we can spend time together but I'm going to tell my father the today I wouldn't be able to train with him" Kakarot says.

"okay" Samus replied.

"Samus I'm going to buy food from a restaurant" Kakarot says.

"do you want something" Kakarot ask her.

"I want the same food as you" Samus replied when Kakarot nodded at her when he left the house and flew into the forest.

**Twenty minutes later **

**Forest **

Kakarot saw the his father was training by himself when he flew beside him. "father I'm not going to train today" Kakarot says.

"Samus want to spend time with me so we can know each other" Kakarot says.

He turned around and stared at him. "is fine spend time with Samus but tomorrow I want you to train the entire day with me" Bardock IV says.

"okay dad tomorrow I'm going to spend the entire day training with you" Kakarot says when his father nodded at him.

"goodbye" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Bardock IV replied when he saw his son was already flying away.

**Twenty minutes later **

**Kakarot residence **

He walked beside her and give her a plate of food. "thank you Kakarot" Samus says when she started to eat her breakfast.

"it taste really good" Samus says.

"yes is good but my mother know to cook this even better than this" Kakarot replied when she nodded at him when they're continued to eat.

**Twenty minutes later **

They're already finish eating when Kakarot looked at her. "you want to go somewhere" Kakarot says.

"yes it would be fun" Samus replied.

"we can go to the park" Kakarot says.

"I can show you other popular places too" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

"I think it would be a great way to know each other" Samus says.

"Kakarot let me change my clothes so we can go to the park" Samus says when Kakarot nodded at her when Samus went into her room and chance her clothes.

**Five minutes later **

She walked at him. "Kakarot I'm ready" Samus says.

Kakarot stood up and saw she was wearing the saiyan armor. "you look good wearing the saiyan armor" Kakarot says.

"thank you" Samus says with a smile on her face when they're left the house and flew into the park.

**Ten minutes later **

**Park**

They're started to walk in the park when she saw a lot of saiyans kids playing around. "they're a lot of kids playing here" Samus says.

"yes most of the kids play here when they're parents are working in missions" Kakarot says.

"I always thought the kids spend most of their time training" Samus says.

"yes but when they're parents are not here their can train or play with they friends" Kakarot says.

"so when you was a little boy do you spend most of you time training" Samus says.

"yes I spend most of my time training with my father" Kakarot replied when they're walked into the tree and sat down near the tree.

She looked at him. "so Kakarot tell me more about you" Samus says with curiosity.

"King Vegeta decided to created a tournament to test the power of the other saiyans" Kakarot says.

"did you participate" Samus ask him.

"no I was to young to participate" Kakarot says.

"King Vegeta created this tournament to find a new general of his army" Kakarot says.

"I remember the my father was defeating all his opponents" Kakarot says.

"his last opponent it was Nappa" Kakarot says.

"my father was able to defeat him and become the new general of the saiyan army" Kakarot says.

"what about you" Kakarot ask her.

"most of my time I spend my time traveling to other planets like capturing enemies or eliminate monster" Samus says.

"I remember my first mission other bounty hunter believe the I was going to fail and I wouldn't be able to caught any enemies" Samus says.

"but they're we're wrong" Samus says.

"it took me two years for the other bounty hunters to accept me and treat me the same as the other bounty hunters" Samus says.

"but it was worth it" Samus says.

"I received a lot of rewards from the Headquarters" Samus says.

"sometimes I received important mission" Samus says.

"I think one of the mission it was to capture a dangerous pirate." Samus says.

"so you was able to caught him" Kakarot ask her.

"yes it was hard the first time but I was able to caught him and I won a lot of money" Samus says.

"can you tell me if I in the wanted list" Kakarot ask her.

"no you wasn't in the wanted list" Samus replied.

"if you was on the wanted list then I would recognize you face when we meet for the first time" Samus says.

"and I would tried my best to capture you" Samus says.

Kakarot started to laugh. "you wouldn't be able to capture me" Kakarot replied.

"it don't matter anymore" Samus says.

"I'm not a bounty hunter anymore" Samus says while looking to the sky.

She looked at him. "so Kakarot what do you want to do in the future?" Samus ask him.

"I don't know" Kakarot replied.

"most likely I'm going to continue fighting for Frieza" Kakarot says.

"you still want to work with Frieza" Samus says while staring at him.

"no" Kakarot replied.

"I hate Frieza" Kakarot says.

"but we don't have any choice" Kakarot says.

"if the saiyans disobey Frieza…he mostly likely would destroy planet Vegeta" Kakarot says.

Samus looks down. "yes I understand" Samus replied.

"I think it would be better if Frieza and his family is death" Samus says.

"yes I feel the same way but nobody is strong enough to kill him" Kakarot replied.

She saw the kids running around the park. "so do you ever want to have a family" Samus ask him.

He was surprised. "a family…I don't know" Kakarot replied.

"I wasn't interested on the other woman" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "I know that you're lying" Samus says.

"I saw a lot of attractive woman on this planet Seamus says while staring at him.

"yes they're a lot of beautiful woman but I don't have any special feelings for them" Kakarot says.

"good luck at finding you future wife" Samus says

"what about you" Kakarot ask her.

"when I was working as a bounty hunter a lot of my teammates ask me out but I say no" Samus replied.

"I didn't have any special feelings for them" Samus says.

"trust me a lot of guys ask me out" Samus says.

"so you don't want to start a family" Kakarot ask her.

"a family…It would be nice to have a family" Samus says.

"I'm promised my parents of making my own family" Samus says.

"but I didn't find the right guy" Samus says.

Kakarot saw she was trying her best to relax. "Samus I know a place we can relax " Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "where are we going to go" Samus ask him.

"is a surprise" Kakarot says.

"just stay here I'm going to get my money" Kakarot says when he stood up and flew away.

She sat down and saw a saiyan girl running around when suddenly she fell down when she quickly ran at her and help her stand up. "Thank you" the saiyan girl says.

Samus looked at her. "you're welcome" Samus replied.

"what is you name" Samus ask her with curiosity.

"Cerise" Cerise replied.

"my name is Samus is nice to meet you" Samus says while patting her head.

"why are you here alone" Samus ask her.

"my parents are in a mission so I'm playing in the park" Cerise says.

"are you playing with the other kids" Samus ask her.

"no" Cerise says.

"how old are you" Samus ask her.

"I'm four years old" Cerise says.

"if you want I can play with you" Samus says with a smile on her face when she nodded at her they're started to play with each other.

**Twenty minutes later **

Kakarot flew at her and saw she was playing with a saiyan girl. "Samus let's go to the hot spring so we can relax" Kakarot says.

"Kakarot I want Cerise to come too" Samus says while holding her hand.

"is fine I have enough money to pay for another person" Kakarot says when Samus quickly give him a hug.

"thank you" Samus says.

"no problem" Kakarot replied.

"let's go right now" Kakarot says when they're flew into a hot spring.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Hot spring **

Kakarot saw they're was wearing a towel he sat down beside her. "Kakarot…I heart the this hot spring cost a lot of money" Samus says.

"is fine" Kakarot replied.

"I used most of my money to buy food or new saiyan armor" Kakarot says.

"I think paying this is not going to effect me" Kakarot says.

"okay" Samus replied when she felt the hot water touching her body when Cerise sat down on her lap.

"Cerise what is the name of you parents" Kakarot ask her.

"my parents name is Kayle and Vocado" Cerise replied.

"So you're parents is trying to conquer another planet" Kakarot says.

"yes" Cerise replied.

"I think you're parents are going to comeback in the night so be sure you're in the house" Kakarot says when Cerise nodded at him.

"it was a long time the I went to a hot spring" Samus replied.

"I want to come here everyday" Samus says.

"maybe we can come here again next week" Kakarot says.

"are you sure" Samus ask him.

"yes and next time invite my mother and grandmother so you can know them even more than before" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

He closed his eyes. "no wonder you like this….is relaxing" Kakarot says.

"yes I remember when I was a bounty hunter I always go to the hot spring" Samus says.

"it was the only good thing" Samus says.

"Samus tomorrow I'm going to spend my time training with my father" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to give you money so you can go to the hot spring with her and my grandmother" Kakarot says when Samus nodded at him.

"it would be nice to spend time with them" Samus replied when Kakarot nodded at her as they're closed their eyes and enjoy the hot spring.

**Three hours later **

She saw it was already late when she stood up and looked at her. "Cerise I think is time for you to go home" Samus says while holding her towel when she nodded at her.

"Kakarot we're going to put our clothes so wait here" Samus says when they're walked into the woman locker room and started to put their clothes on.

**Ten minutes later**

They're walked outside and saw the Kakarot was already waiting for them. "goodbye Samus and Kakarot" CCerse says.

"goodbye" Kakarot and Samus replied when they're saw the she was already flying away.

Kakarot walked beside her. "let's go home" Kakarot says when she nodded at him as they're flew back home.

**Twenty minutes later **

**Kakarot residence **

They're walked inside the house when Kakarot grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Samus are you sure you want to stay in planet Vegeta" Kakarot ask her.

"yes I want to stay here and start a new life" Samus replied.

Kakarot smiled at her. "Samus I'm grateful the I was able to meet you again and because friends again" Kakarot says when Samus get closer and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"goodnight" Samus says with a smile on her face.

Kakarot was surprised. "goodnight" Kakarot replied when he saw the she was already walking into her room.

"**Samus.." **Kakarot thought when he walked into his room and laid down on his bed when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 5 – Bardock vs Kakarot **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Bardock vs Kakarot**

**Kakarot and Samus**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Universe seven (year 753)**

In the morning when Samus woke up when she walked into the kitchen and she saw the Kakarot was already eating. "Samus I already bought breakfast" Kakarot says.

She sat down and grabbed her plate of food. "thank you Kakarot" Samus replied when she started to eat her food.

"Kakarot…you told me that you're going to spend the whole day training with him" Samus ask him.

"yes but my father told me the he wanted to test my strength" Kakarot says.

"you don't have any problem if I you let me see the fight against you father" Samus ask him.

"no and I think it would be fun if you watched too" Kakarot says when she nodded at him as they're continued to eat.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Forest **

Bardock was waiting for him when he turned around and saw the his son and his friend came with him when he walked at him. "are you ready son" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "yes I'm ready" Kakarot says.

He turned around and looked at her. "Samus can you go over there and make sure the you're faraway from the battle" Kakarot says.

"okay Kakarot" Samus replied when she quickly ran and sat down near the tree when she saw the they're was staring against each other.

She felt the heavy pressure pushing against her. **"they're really going to fight without holding back" **Samus thought when she continued to observe them.

They're flew against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "son this is our first time fighting without holding back" Bardock says while the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He smiled at him. "yes and this time I would be able to test my power against you" Kakarot says with excellent when the two fist continued to crash at the same time.

"you was born with the power level of one but right now you're the third strongest saiyan" Bardock says when they're continued to crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly trick him and kick him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he grabbed his arm and started to swing him around him and threw him in another direction.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Kakarot saw the energy blast he quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Kakarot quickly turned around and blocked the punch of his father when he immediately uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he grabbed his arm and threw him into a boulder.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack when two energy balls appeared in front of him when he was pushing his enemy into his attack. "volcanic burst" Kakarot screening throwing the two energy balls against him.

Bardock kicked the two energy balls in another direction causing a massive explosion. "good you're getting stronger" Bardock IV says with a proud voice.

Samus was surprised. **"Kakarot is really strong" **Samus though as she continued to observe them.

Kakarot and Bardock continue to punch against each other when suddenly he quickly trick him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp and quickly threw him into the boulder.

He crashed into the boulder when he remember the dust from his shoulder. **"my son is getting better than before" **Bardock IV thought when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He quick dodge the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he turned and received a uppercut into his chin. "take this my son!" Bardock says when he connected another uppercut into his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times.

Kakarot blocked his punch causing a shock wave when his father looked at him. "Son I'm really impressed the you was able to get stronger" Bardock IV says.

"you're even stronger when I was you age" Bardock IV says.

"I can't wait when you are able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"you think I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Kakarot says.

"son you have more potential than me and I know you're going to be the first super saiyan" Bardock IV says when the two fist continued to crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Kakarot quickly trick him and uppercut him into his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times when he moved his hand and quickly threw a energy ball against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a explosion when the smoke disappear he appeared next to him and kick him into his stomach and slammed his fist into his back.

He continued to slam his fist into his face and he quickly delivered a uppercut into his face causing him to gasp as he grabbed his face and slammed into the ground.

He quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw the his father was standing. "son you're going to surpass me one day and you're going to become the strongest saiyan" Bardock says with a proud voice when he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He dodged the energy blast in different directions when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction.

He crashed into the boulder. **"my father still stronger than me" **Kakarot thought when he stood up and removed the dust from my shoulder.

He saw the he was already flying. **"what the hell he is doing" **Kakarot thought.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "spirit cannon!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack when two energy balls appeared in front of him when he was pushing his enemy into his attack. "volcanic burst" Kakarot screening throwing the two energy balls against him.

The two energy blast crashed against each other when Bardock and Kakarot was releasing more power than before.

"Kakarot!show me how much power you have!" Bardock IV screamed.

"I'm not going to lose father!" Kakarot screamed when the two energy blast continued to crash against each other when suddenly the two energy beam collapsed against each other causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and suddenly Bardock appeared next to him and slam him into the ground when he grabbed his hand. "son you're already lost" Bardock IV says.

He stood up and looked at him. "next time I'm going to win" Kakarot says when Samus quickly ran at them.

"that was amazing" Samus says.

Bardock looked at her. "Samus my son is going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan so take care of him" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Bardock IV says when he quickly fly away.

"super saiyan?" Samus says confused.

"super saiyan is a transformation but is only a legend" Kakarot says.

She walked around. "maybe the super saiyan is true…you need to push you limits" Samus says.

"yes but I think is only a legend" Kakarot says.

"let's go home" Kakarot says when she nodded at him when they're flew back home.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Kakarot residence **

They're walked inside the house and saw the Gine was already cooking food when she walked beside them. "hi Kakarot and Samus" Gine says.

"you father told me that you did better than before" Gine says with proud voice.

"yes but I think the next time I'm going to defeat him" Kakarot says.

"don't worry I know the you're going to surpass him" Gine says.

"so relax" Gine says.

"I'm going to call you two when the food is ready" Gine says when they're nodded at her and walked into the living room.

She looked at him. **"I wonder if super saiyan is a real transformation" **Samus thought when she started to watch television.

**Thirty minutes later **

They're sat down and started to eat. "Gine you're good at cooking" Samus says.

"it was nothing" Gine replied.

"so Samus do you know how to cook" Gine ask her.

"no" Samus replied.

"I spend most of my time hunting down criminals so I didn't have any time to learn and I always bought food in fast food restaurant" Samus says.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook so you two be able to eat something healthy instead of eating the trash from the street" Gine says.

"okay you can teach me how to cook" Samus says when she nodded at her and they're continued to eat their food.

**Thirty minutes later **

She stood up and looked at him. "Kakarot I'm going to take a bath" Samus says when they're nodded at her when Kakarot continued to eat his food.

**Ten minutes later **

She sat down in the bathtub. **"I love taking baths**" Samus thought when she quickly turned around and saw Gine.

She sat down beside her. "so you like taking bath too" Gine says when her tail was moving around.

"yes it was the only way to relax after completing a mission" Samus says.

"Gine can I touch you tail" Samus ask her when she nodded at her.

She touched her tail and saw it didn't have any effect on her. "my husbands taught me how to remove the weakness" Gine says.

"sorry the I bother when you was taking a bath" Gine says.

"is fine" Samus replied.

"Samus I was thinking about going to the store to buy new clothes and Salsifie can come too" Gine says.

"yes I think is going to be fun" Samus says.

"yes is going to be fun and after the we can go to a hot spring" Gine says.

"I'm going to tell my two friends to come too" Gine says.

"Fasha and Queen Kariac" Gine says.

"I didn't know you're friends with the Queen of the saiyans" Samus says surprised.

"yes we we're friends since childhood" Gine says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

**Ten minutes later **

**Kakarot room**

He laid down on his bed. **"I wonder if I would be able to transform into super saiyan or it was only a legend" **Kakarot thought when he sense the Samus and Gine was still taking a bath together when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 6 – New Feelings **


End file.
